Time For Some Holiday Spirit
by Pirate-chan
Summary: Special Agent Brooklyn is heading back to LA for a wonderful christmas break. What will occur, i wonder? sorry for the suckish summary!
1. Frosty The Snowman

Frosty the Snowman

Chapter One

"GIBBS!" a voice rang out across the crime scene "IT'S SNOWING!!"

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs turned his face up to the sky to see that, indeed, there were tiny, little white flecks falling gently and slowly from the sky, and he let out a soft chuckle.

He looked back through the taped off area to see his youngest agent dancing around, trying to get the teeny tiny snowflakes to land on her tongue, Gibbs grinned and looked at his other agents to see that they all had also paused form their jobs to watch the young female agent play with the falling snow crystals.

After a few minutes she stopped, trying to regain control over her rapid breaths, yet as to her child-like behavior, she slightly admired her ability to see her breath. She looked at her team with a huge, goofy grin on her face. "This is soooooo cool!" she smiled, spinning once where she stood.

Special Agent Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo brought his camera up to his eye and took a couple pictures of the smiling girl. "Is this the first time you've ever seen real snow?" Agent DiNozzo inquired, tilting his head slightly to the side.

"Yeah! I was born and raised where the sun always shines, or if the sun isn't shining it's because of bad weather, or just because it's nighttime!" She laughed, spinning in a circle with her arms out as DiNozzo took a couple more pictures of the girl.

Sighing happily, she placed her hands on her hips "Okay, lets get back to the crime scene, I can play in the snow later!

With that final note, the 4 other NCIS agents turned back to their work, their hearts feeling a little bit lighter.

_Frosty the Snowman  
Was a jolly happy soul  
With a corncob pipe and a button nose  
And two eyes made out of coal  
Frosty the Snowman  
Is a fairytale they say  
He was made of snow  
But the children know  
How he came to life one day_

"Oh Brooklyn!"

"Aaargh!"

Special Agents Gibbs, Ziva David, and Timothy McGee laughed at the duo in front of them.

It was a couple days later, and they had solved the case so Special Agent Brooklyn "Books" Daniels had dragged them all to a nearby park to distress and have some fun.

"Gibbs!" Brooklyn's voice rang out, clearer than bells, catching the senior agent's attention immediately. He looked over at the young woman and let out a laugh- she was completely covered in snow.

"Yeah, Books?" Gibbs chuckled.

"Come build a snowman with me!" she cried, pulling a snowman kit out the snow next to her- she was glad she thought to bring it in to work today.

Gibbs shook his head with a chuckle and made his way through the snow over to his youngest agent who greeted him with a big hug.

Upon releasing the elder man, she got to work making a small snowball to start rolling into the base of the snowman.

_There must have been some magic  
In that old silk hat they found  
For when they placed it on his head  
He began to dance around  
Frosty the Snowman  
Was alive as he could be  
And the children say  
He could laugh and play  
Just the same as you and me  
Frosty the Snowman  
Knew the sun was hot that day  
So he said let's run  
And we'll have some fun  
Now before I melt away_

"And to add the finishing touch!" Brooklyn said cheerfully, placing a hat on top of the snowman that she and Gibbs had made.

Taking a step back, she stood next to her boss and admired their hard work.

"Very nice snowman, Brooklyn!" Ziva exclaimed, coming over to stand with the pair and examine the snowman at a closer-up view.

"Thanks Ziva!" Brooklyn replied with a grin "but I can't take all the credit! Gibbs is a pretty mean snowman maker!" With that, she threw her arms around Jethro and gave him one of her bear hugs.

Not even a second later did she feel something cold and wet hit the back of her head and neck.

She quickly released the man, whipped around, speedily made a snowball, and threw it. Seconds later, DiNozzo was on the ground, the snow ball having hit his face.

"Great shot, Books!" McGee exclaimed, shocked at the accuracy the snowball had been thrown with even, matched with how little time she took to make the snowball, aim, and pitch it.

"I try!" she called back to him with a shrug, a huge smile upon her facial features.

Suddenly, her phone began to ring, scaring her a tad bit. She laughed at herself and pulled her cellular device from her pocket. Checking the caller id, she let out a squeal of delight.

"SSSSAAAAAAAMMMMMMM~!" She sang in to the phone, greeting the caller.

"Hey Brooklyn! How have you been?" Special Agent Sam Hanna replied. Brooklyn knew he switched his phone to his other ear, the former ear probably somewhat injured from her greeting.

"Not to bad! I've been playing in to snow!" she said truthfully, earning a laugh from Sam "How about yourself?"

"Ah, same old, same old! Hey, when are you coming back to Calli? I miss you!" he inquired, getting to the main reason of his call.

"Well, I've been thinking…"

A/N: MWAHAHA! *Here* is my best attempt, et 1st try ever a cliff hanger!

Well…. More like 2nd actually…yeah…

So! What do you, my lovely readers, think?

Comments = Love

Love = Makes Me Happy

So, your comments can be a holiday gift from you to me! :D


	2. I'll Be Home For Christmas

I'll Be Home for Christmas

Chapter 2

"I've been thinking of coming home for Christmas" Brooklyn said thoughtfully "I miss the sun, because even though this snow is sooooo much fun, I do prefer heat to chill…"

"You should!" Sam said encouragingly "I haven't seen you in months, and even after all these years, you are yet to meet my team!"

"Mmhmm! I can't wait to finally meet this infamous G. Callen that you're always telling me about! I could actually get to see if everything you've said about him is fact or fiction!"

Sam laughed, and Brooklyn could hear a noise in the background (was that someone talking?), on Sam's end of the phone call. Sam said something to the mystery noise that Brooklyn didn't quite catch before Sam actually returned to the call.

"Sorry about that Books, but I have to run- Eric just got a lead on our case. I'll talk to you soon though, okay?" Sam said in a rush.

"Yeah-yeah, I'll give you a ring when I book a flight so you know when to pick me up!" Brooklyn replied cheerfully "Good luck with your case!"

"Thanks!" Sam said before saying a quick adieu and hung up.

Brooklyn let out a soft chuckle before closing her phone and placing it back into her pocket.

She turned around to look at her team and ducked. "You're going to have to do better than that, DiNozzo!" She laughed at her co-worker's dejected expression.

"So, you're going back to California?" McGee asked.

Brooklyn nodded "but don't worry, I'll be back after New Year's, and then you guys pretty much have me until sometime in the spring!" She smiled, showing her white teeth.

"Now c'mon, we can play in the snow for a little while longer!" She laughed again, falling onto her back in the snow and making a snow angel.

_I'm dreaming tonight of a place I love  
Even more than I usually do  
And although I know it's a long road back  
I promise you_

I'll be home for Christmas  
You can count on me  
So please have snow and mistletoe  
And presents for the tree

Christmas Eve will find you  
Where the love light gleams  
I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams  


"OKAY ABBY! I cross my heart that I'll call you as soon as my plane lands!" Brooklyn smiled with a shake of her head, giving her friend one last squeeze of a hug.

Abby released her friend from her death grip, and Books moved on to say her adieus to the rest of the team. As she worked her way down the line, she made sure to pull everyone's present from a red, stereotypical Santa Claus toy sack.

When she reached the end of the line, she found Leroy Jethro Gibbs standing there. She gave him a soft smile before he pulled her into a hug.

"I hope you have a nice trip back to Los Angeles, and be careful out there…" he said softly to her. She released him from the hug and looked him in the eye with an earnest smile.

"Don't worry about me Gibbs," she grinned at him, "people out west know not to screw with me!"

Gibbs let out a laugh and Brooklyn gave him his present. "I expect a group phone call from all of you on Christmas!" she said to the team, getting various forms of yes in reply.

Satisfied with the answer, she grabbed her items and head over to the elevator. While she waited for the metal box of transportation, she waved at her friends one last time before stepping inside.

"Hey Sam, I'm on my way to the airport right now. My plane leaves at 3, and I should be landing in around 7:30, so I hope to see you there!" Brooklyn hung up her phone, leaving a message on Sam's voicemail.

She sighed and tossed her mobile to the passenger seat as she reached her car and hopped in. Starting the engine, she turned up the radio's volume, to blast the tunes through her skull and remove the worries.

_I'll be home for Christmas  
You, you can count on me, on me  
Please have snow and mistletoe  
And presents for the tree_

I'll be, I'll be home for Christmas  
I'll be, if only in my dreams  
I'll be, I'll be home for Christmas  
I'll be, if only in my dreams  


"SAM HANNA!" Brooklyn's voice rang out to man's ears. He smiled and turned around to see the female agent running at him at full throttle.

When she reached him, she jumped up into his arms, hugging him and almost sending him toppling to the floor.

"Miss Books, I have missed you sooo much!" Sam gushed, a cheesy grin playing on his lips.

Brooklyn gave him a quick squeeze before holding him out at arm's distance. "Samuel Hanna, you look as dashing as ever!" She said smiling.

The reunion of the two old friends was interrupted by someone clearing their throats, rather loudly in an attempt to catch their attention.

Sam smiled at the man who stood behind him. "Brooklyn, this is my long time partner, the one, the only the in-" he started, before being cut off by Books.

"-the infamous G. Callen! I have been waiting a very long time to meet you, Mister! Sam has told me so much about you!" Brooke said cheerfully, shaking G's hand.

"Likewise," G replied, letting go of her hand, but reluctantly. When she took his hand to shake it, he had felt what seemed to have been a shock, but it was a good shock; he could only hope that she felt it too.

"Well, lets get this show on the road!" Brooklyn said energetically, jumping up and down a couple times.

The two men looked at each other then looked back at the female agent. "Alrightie then!" Sam said, hooking arms with the girl, grabbing some of her luggage. She grabbed one of her bags, and the pair marched out to Sam's car.

G shook his head, smiling, before grabbing the last bag and jogging after his friends.

_I'll be, I'll be home for Christmas  
I'll be, if only in my dreams  
I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams_

If only in my dreams  
If only in my dreams

**A/N: **Sorry it's a little short! MERRY CHRISTMAS!

**A/N:** UPDATED: August 25, 2010- I just went through, edited one or two things, and put in the lyrics ^^

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS: LOS ANGELES…. I wish I did though…. **


End file.
